1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to the improvement of a digital camera capable of displaying on a display screen both an image being viewed and an image being shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are commonly known, which form an optical image of a subject on an image pickup device from light coming from the subject and passing through a photographing optical system, photoelectrically convert the optical image into electric image signals through the image pickup device, and display the resulting image on the screen of an image display device, such as an LCD monitor, based on the electric image signals.
As an example of such a camera displaying a subject image, a camera is known in which a movable mirror is formed as a half mirror to enable live-view display (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-186401).
A camera is also known in which a half mirror is arranged in a finder optical system to guide a light beam of a subject to an image pickup device for live-view display (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-165730).
The cameras described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-186401 and 2000-165730 are to display a live image during normal observation and a shot image at the time of shooting. Therefore, when sequential shootings are performed with these cameras, the live image and the shot image are frequently switched.